¿La Chica Ideal?
by Kiky-Usui
Summary: .::Sasunaru::. Esto era una tontería, algo absurdo, ¡una completa locura!, el no podía estar enamorado, claro que no, pero sin querer aquellos estúpidas hojas le habían hecho ver la verdad que siempre estuvo frente a él... y ahora, ¿qué le debía regalar?


!!Holas gente!!, bueno aquí esto con este Oneshot, el cual he traído como regalo de navidad para ustedes, espero que les guste, le tome cariño cuando lo hacía porque me dio el hincapié para comenzar a escribir un nuevo fic de esta pareja, pero que esta vez estará más orientada a la historia ninja, es decir que será un propuesta diferente a la que postula "The Angel from Nightmares", bueno sin nada más que decir, espero que les guste :3

**_Declaimer:_** Naruto no me pertenece, ojala lo fuera, así podría eliminar a Sakura de la faz de la tierra. Además que revelaría lo que ya muchos saben, que si existe el sasunaru ahí(?) xDDD nah.

**_Advertencias:_** Es un Sasunaru, bastante claro ha quedado xD, así que a las personas que no les guste la temática de BL, por favor absténgase a leer.

**_Aclaraciones:_** A pesar de que lo intente, las personalidades siguen siendo algo distintas a las originales, procurare que para la próximas sean más apegadas, además, es bástate difícil seguir algo así cuando eres un poco melosa para escribir cosas xD

**_Agradecimientos:_** Una vez más, muchas gracias a mi bita, _**CHIBIALEXA**_, por darse la molestia y la paciencia de corregir este fic :3

Bueno disfruten la historia, y déjenme su opinión, nos vemos.

I see you later!!

* * *

_**¿La chica ideal?**_

---- OneShot ----

¿Cómo podía definir su situación?, porque realmente aun no entendía que era lo que estaba haciendo exactamente en ese lugar, solté un largo suspiro y seguí mirando los escaparates, quien se iba a imaginar que por las estúpidas ocurrencias de la Hokage - la borracha - hubiera descubierto lo que sentía por cierta persona a quien en esos momentos no deseaba evocar a mi mente, todo le era demasiado reciente.

Sigo mirando los escaparates en busca del regalo, oh si, habían escuchado bien, el grandioso Uchiha Sasuke - se que se destila pura humildad en mis palabras - estaba buscando un presente, un estúpido regalo de navidad, y era tan maravilloso lo que estaba haciendo que miraba fascinado los escaparates, viendo como poco a poco cada niña que pasaba a su lado se le quedaba mirando como un oso ve un panal de abejas –sí, es sarcasmo- el hecho era que estaba realmente fastidiado, los Uchiha no buscaban regalos, los recibían, y vaya que lo hacía, y en realidad eso también le molestaba. El punto es que, su persona especial era tan especial que estaba haciendo esta estupidez para solo verla feliz.

Quien haya inventado el amor, por favor, que se pegue un tiro. Volviendo a mi martirio haré el alcance de como describí - o me ayudaron a hacerlo, porque a pesar de ser un genio en muchas cosas debo reconocer que en relaciones era un cero a la izquierda – quien era mi persona especial.

_***~= Flash Back =~***_

El dobe y yo nos habíamos puesto a entrenar cerca de los monumentos de los Hokages, porque para nuestra disconformidad, el campo de entrenamiento estaba siendo ocupado por Gai-sensei y sus ya aburridas peleas con Kakashi-sensei, el encuentro de por si era netamente amistoso, Sakura nos veía aburrida desde la sombras de los arboles, y la copia barata de Sai se dedicaba a dibujar. Como pueden ver, era una escena normal, salvo que el dobe, siendo tan dobe para sus cosas, había resbalado en el preciso instante en el que yo iba a atacarlo con un chidori - no mal entiendan, solo practicábamos las técnicas de evasión - al ver esto, tuve que desviar yo mismo mi ataque para no darle al rubio parlanchín, como resultado este fue a parar al piso, hasta ahí todos contentos y felices, el dobe seguía entero, el detalle fue que mi ataque causo una pequeña onda de expansión, lo que fue a dar a uno de los monumentos, dejando de por sí una gran grieta.

Al oír el ruido de algo quebrarse los cuatros nos pusimos en marcha a ver que tanto mal habíamos hecho – si, hablo en plural porque la culpa no era sólo mía - al ver la escena no hubo reacción en notros más que un sudor frio. Se podría decir que el rostro de la Quinta Hokage había sido remodelado, Sai lo denomino arte abstracto, yo lo denomine un completo desastre. Y si pensaron que el huir de la escena del crimen no estaba en nuestro planes, pues están equivocados, lo malo fue que un grupo de Anbu nos rodeo en una fracción de segundo, solté un suspiró, sin querer el equipo siete se había transformado en uno de los mayores "terroristas" de Konoha al atentar contra el monumento de la villa.

Aparte de recibir el ya esperado sermón de tres personas distintas, léase, jefe de los anbu, la Hokage e Iruka-Sensei, se nos dio un castigo a cada uno, y para seguridad de la villa – como lo denominó la Quinta – cada uno estaría lo más alejado del otro.

Sai fue enviado al norte de la Villa a ayudar a los ancianos con todos los problemas que tuviesen, el moreno nos miró a Naruto y a mí de tal forma que ambos supimos de inmediato que estaba feliz por la tarea que le habían asignado, los ancianos en Konoha podían ser de cierta manera "exigentes".

Sakura fue envida a la zona Sur de la villa, al ver su expresión el dobe supo que su vida corría serió peligro, por mi parte la pelirosa no se atrevió a decirme nada, le tocaría hacer de cuidadora de animales y ayudar a todos los niños con estos.

Al dobe lo mandaron con Iruka-sensei a que le ayudara con las cosas que este necesitara.

Y a mí, me dejaron en la torre del Hokague a llenar formas.

Si lo piensan detenidamente el castigo no era tan grande para lo que habíamos hecho, o eso pensábamos los cuatro, estábamos tan equivocados.

Como reos cada uno fue custodiado por algún profesor, mi carcelera iba a ser la misma Hokague, fue ahí cuando supe que mi castigo no iba a ser el mejor de todos, con resignación cada uno se despido, yo solo moví la cabeza, el dobe por su parte me miró preocupado, sabía perfectamente que mi relación con la rubia no era de la mejor, desvíe la vista algo inquieto, no sabría decir el porqué.

- Muy bien Uchiha, sígueme –ordenes claras de mi carcelera, no dude en acatarlas, caminamos por varios pasillos vi a mucha gente en los corredores, cada uno metido en lo suyo, como si ver al heredero de los Uchiha por esos lares fuera lo más normal del mundo. Pronto llegamos a una habitación; una pequeño despacho bastante iluminado.

- ¿qué debo hacer? – fue la primera palabra que solté después de haber sido separado del grupo.

- sobre el escritorio hay una serie de fichas, llénalas – alce una ceja dudoso, era mi idea o todo esto estaba ya preparado para mi venida, no dije ni pio y entre al lugar.

- ¿sólo eso? –

- sí, ya veremos que resulta de esto – sin más cerró la puerta. Miré el escritorio con duda, algo debía estar tramando, active mi sharingan comprobando que no había ninguna trampa, raro, fue lo primero que pensé. Sin pensar más en eso me dirigí al escritorio y tome asiento.

Un pequeño tic apareció en mi ojo derecho, ahora entendía todo, maldita vieja metiche, fue lo único que vino a mi mente, ni en mil años hubiera llenado unas formas así, pero dado que era un castigo y si no deseaba ser considerado un terrorista; después de todo lo que me costó volver a la villa, debía llenar las dichosas hojas. De sólo leer el titulo me daban ganas de vomitar.

"_**La Chica Ideal.**_

_**Esta forma está hecha para que gente como tú que aún no sabe cómo debería ser la chica que le gusta, el formulario es fácil, solo debes contestar si o no a las preguntas y luego se te darán los resultados, lee bien y no dudes en tus respuestas."**_

Nuevo tic, era problema mío si no sabía cómo era que me gustaba una, no era su maldito problema, además de que sentía que esa maldita hoja me estaba hablando a medida que la leía, bien pasemos el trago amargo de una maldita vez.

_**1.- ¿Te gustan las chicas con carácter autoritario?**_

_**Si. No. **_

¿Autoritario? Inevitablemente la imagen de Temari vino a mi mente, rayos no, era bien sabido que el único humano dotado con la habilidad de soportarla y pensar en una relación romántica era el flojo de Shikamaru, y hay veces que yo lo veía con resignación más que como un enamoramiento.

Obviamente la respuesta es **NO.**

**2.- ¿Te gustan las chicas con carácter fuerte?**

_**Si. No.**_

¿Alguna diferencia con la primera pregunta? Pues levemente, pensemos, una chica sin carácter: Siempre diciendo que si a todo lo que digo, no es independiente, ¿sumisa?... no gracias, mínimo necesitaba a alguien que demostrara lo que siente y me alegara por las cosas que no cree.

Respuesta obvia: **Si.**

_**3.- ¿Te gustan las chichas tímidas?**_

_**Si. No.**_

Oh no, eso sí que no, se que la timidez puede llegar a ser dulce, pero cuando no es una enfermedad compulsiva, por lo que a mi parecer hay momentos de timidez, y no personas que sufran de timidez, Hinata era el mayor ejemplo y no deseaba que cuando quisiera darle, no sé, ¿un beso? La chica se desmayara y terminara desnucada.

Respuesta: **No.**

_**4.- ¿Te gustan las chichas que se arreglan?**_

_**Si. No.**_

Ehhh, contrario a lo que se pueda pensar, una chica a lo natural puede ser muy atractiva, así que me quedo con eso, además no quiero estar tres horas esperando a que se digne a aparecer, ni mucho menos me diga "Sasuke me viene este color" Aagg, juro que vomitaría si pasará eso. Ya me puedo imaginar a Sakura "Sasuke-kun me viene este color, Sasuke-kun que te parece este vestido, Sasuke…."

¡BANG!

Golpeo mi cabeza sobre el escritorio, eso fue sin duda una imagen espeluznante, una escena que en mi vida me gustaría presenciar ni ser el protagonista.

Respuesta: **¡NO!**

_**5.- ¿Te gustan las chicas compradoras?**_

_**Si. No.**_

¿A quien rayos le gustaría una chicha así? Es bastante estúpidas la preguntan si piden mi opinión, no en el hecho de que sea un avaro y no quiera comprarle cosas, pero ser halado a un sin número de lugares para comprar, ver cómo lucha por un maldito vestido, pues no, ese no es mi tipo de chica.

Respuesta: **No.**

_**6.- ¿Te gustan las chicas Alegres?**_

_**Si. No.**_

… Supongo que… mmm… no conozco a ninguna chica que sea alegre de por sí, sólo conozco a chicas positivas, pero si conozco a una persona que para mi concepción es la alegría personificada, a pesar de todas las cosas malas que le han pasado y esa persona es el Dobe, supongo que para mi forma de ser una de ese estilo estaría bien, sería bastante desagradable que ambos nos costara expresar lo que sentimos, o en entablar una conversación, supongo que me gustaría que fuera ella la que tomara mi mano y me sonriera al tiempo que lo hace… ehhhh yo no dije eso, sonó demasiado cursi.

Respuesta: **Si.**

7.- ¿Cuántas malditas preguntas faltaban?, a no, eso es lo que yo estoy pensando.

_**7.- ¿Te gustan las chicas delicadas?**_

_**Si. No.**_

¿De esas que si las sopla el viento se quiebran? Pues no, a diferencia de algunos no tengo el complejo de príncipe que debe estarla protegiendo hasta del más feo insecto, claramente que protegeré a la persona que quiera, pero esta debe ser capaz de cuidarse, porque al final siempre estaría preocupado.

Respuesta: **No.**

_**8.- ¿Te gustan las chicas Coquetas?**_

_**Si. No.**_

Con Karin y Sakura tengo bastante con coquetería, solo quiero a alguien que sea lo suficientemente normal. Porque ellas solo han logrado en mí, que odie profundamente los colores rosa y derivados de estos.

Respuesta: **No.**

_**9.- ¿Te gustan las chicas controladoras?**_

_**Si. No.**_

Estilo Ten-Ten, no gracias, siempre veo al pobre de Lee seguir sus ordenes, y a mi parecer estoy lo suficientemente grande para saber lo que puedo o no puedo hacer, además sin duda me enfadaría si a cada rato me preguntaran donde estuve, que hice y todas esas idioteces.

Respuesta: **No**

_**10.- ¿Te gustan las chicas Serias?**_

_**Si. No.**_

Seriedad + seriedad = no es la mejor combinación, tener a alguien igual a mí a mi lado no era la mejor opción que había pensado, ya que se podría decir que sería bastante aburrido y monótono. Como dicen los opuestos son los mejores y yo realmente pensaba que eso era cierto.

Respuesta: **No.**

Genial esa era la última maldita pregunta, volteo la hoja solo para pillarme que hay más cosas, suspiró, esto ya es muy aburrido.

_**Si contestaste "no" a todas las preguntas a excepción de las preguntas 2 y 6 continúa desde aquí, si no es tu caso pasa a la última página.**_

Puede creer que quise tirarme a un pozo cuando leí eso, esas eran las dos únicas preguntas que había respondido que sí.

"_**Bueno chico que te puedo decir, tu caso es especial, supongo que tienes un gusto diferente.**_

_**Puedo definir que no eres un pervertido porque no te gustan las chicas tímidas, quienes son el blanco preferido de estos"**_

Maldita sea, este condenado papel acaba de llamar pervertido a un orgulloso Hyuuga, si no fuera yo el que estuviera leyendo esto de seguro hubiera soltado una buena carcajada. Me pregunto si Neji sabrá que lo consideran un pervertido.

"**Hay chicos que les gustan las chicas autoritarias, piensan que es más fácil que ellas decidan las cosas y ellos solo guiarse por lo que ellas quieran, obviamente no es tu caso"**

Ese sólo es el caso de Shikaramu.

"**Alegres y de carácter fuerte, extraña combinación, muchos las prefieren alegres y tiernas, alegres y tímidas, etc, etc… quiero hacerte una pregunta"**

Ven cuando les digo que ese estúpido papel pareciera que te hablara.

"¿**No te gustaran los hombres?"**

- ¿¡QUÉ!? – era de esperarse que mi singular exclamación llegara a oídos de la mitad de la aldea, pero deberán entender que este papel, este condenado papel, estaba diciendo las cosas más descabelladas de la tierra, que les puede hacer creer que yo, el gran Uchiha Sasuke, le podían gustar los hombres, porque me considero bastante masculino para mis cosas. Además que pueden dar constancia de que el rosa no me gustaba, lo odiaba, y de por si a ellos – refiriéndose a los homosexuales – les gustaba ese color, claro puede que esté equivocado, pero estoy desesperado por decir algo lo suficientemente de peso para decirlo, además Karin y Sakura son rosas, el color tiene respaldo para ser odiado.

"**te haré 5 simples preguntas, solo deberás responder de acuerdo a las alternativas, lo que pienses quedará a tu criterio"**

Parpadee inseguro, bueno habrá que ver que me dirá esta estúpida hoja.

**1.- ¿Con quién te llevas mejor?**

**Hombres. Mujeres.**

Con nadie, ¿eso cuenta?, supongo que no, si es por algo así, es más que claro que con hombres, para mi desgracia casi todas las mujeres de Konoha han demostrado ser gente sin cerebro que van por el primer corte de carne que este a buen ver, lo ha experimentado Neji, lo ha experimentado la copia, lo he experimentado yo.

Por otro lado cabe decir que mi mejor amigo y el que me hizo entrar en razón es un hombre.

Respuesta_: _**Hombres**

**2.- ¿Quién es la persona más importante para ti?**

**Tu compañera de equipo. Tu compañero de equipo.**

Esta debería ser sin duda una de las preguntas más difíciles de responder para algunos, en mi caso contemple con temor que la respuesta había llegado a mi mente apenas había terminado de leer la pregunta, pero es comprensible ¿No? Fue él quien nunca desistió de encontrarme, el que siempre ha estado ahí, el que siempre me sonríe cuando más lo necesito… yo… esto comienza a confundirme.

Respuesta: Naruto, mi compañero de equipo.

_3.- __**¿Qué te llama más la atención?**_

**Ojos azules. Ojos Verdes.**

Dude seriamente antes de responder aquello, el simple hecho de preguntar por ojos azules el rostro del dobe vino a mi mente, a pesar de que no era el único ojiazul que conocía, pero sin duda era el más cercano y no pude evitar pensar que los ojos de él eran – a pesar de lo mal que se escuchara esto – preciosos, no eran solo los ojos azul cielo que tenía el dobe si no que eran lo que transmitían, eran tan puros y limpios, es como ver el mar y el cielo al mismo tiempo.

Respuesta:… … … Ojos… Azules.

_**4.- ¿Con quién fue tu primer beso?**_

Hombre. Mujer.

¡¡Eso fue un maldito accidente!! Un terrible comienzo para lo que sería nuestra amistad, y es curioso pensar que terminaríamos en una situación como aquella, supongo que el hecho de que terminaríamos como compañeros de equipo sería inevitable.

Respuesta: Hombre.

_**5.- ¿Quién es la persona que ha aparecido en tu mente en cada pregunta?**_

……….

No habían alternativas… porque sólo yo debería tener la respuesta.

El lápiz resbaló de entre mis dedos, a mi mente no llegaba otra cosa que no fuera el eco de mis propias palabras, porque a cada una de ellas solo una persona había sido llamada a la hora de responderlas, realmente yo…

Yo…

"_**Hay cosas que no apreciamos a simple vista, pero cuando nos faltan nos damos cuenta de ellas, tu ya lo hiciste y aprendiste, pero aun no sabes que aquello ha llegado más allá para ti, esa persona… aquella que ha llegado a tu mente, puede que sea solo una coincidencia… pero ¿y si no?**_

_**¿Qué harías si esa persona ya no estuviera… si muriera o la alejaran de ti?"**_

….

Salí de ese despacho abandonado todo lo que había en su interior…

"_**ahí está tu respuesta"**_

Tenía que encontrarlo, tenía que verlo, tenía que saber que aquel martilleo en mi pecho no había sido causado por los enredados de ese papel… solo quería… verlo.

Llegue frente a la escuela, aquella donde compartí muchas clases con él… el patio estaba desierto, mi vista se posó en la serie de arboles que rodeaban el lugar.

- ¿Sasuke? – su voz me regresó a la realidad, voltee a verlo y lo entendí, hay veces que es necesario que te den un pequeño empujón para poder entender las cosas.

Frente a mi estaba él… mirándome con duda, cargando una serie de papeles, con su mirada tan pura, con sus cabellos dorados, con su simple existencia y no pude evitar sonreír.

- vine a buscarte dobe, ya termine lo mío ¿vamos a comer ramen? – me miró impresionado por mis palabras, pero una enorme sonrisa se instalo en su rostro.

- ¡sí!, deja y le entrego esto a Iruka-sensei… no tardo nada – entró presuroso al edificio, le miré marchar.

_**¿Qué harías si esa persona ya no estuviera… si muriera o la alejaran de ti?"**_

Aquella pregunta regresó a mi mente, fruncí el seño, no dejaría que aquello pasara, el día en que Naruto desaparezca yo me quedaré sin corazón, porque el que tengo fue revivido por él y desde ahora y para siempre le pertenecerían sólo a él.

_***~= End Flash Black =~***_

Y ahora aquí me tienen, buscando lo que sería el tomento de mi existencia, quiero regalarle algo que sea lo suficientemente significativo, pero a mi mente solo llegan cosas que podrían ser ocupadas en batallas, y honestamente no quería regalarle nada de eso a él.

Seguí caminando por las calles sin saber que elegir, poco a poco me fui alejando del centro el cual parecía ser más bullicioso de lo normal, las tiendas poco a poco se iban acabando y yo no sabía que elegir, algo que fuera acorde a mi personalidad y que no se viera tan raro.

Derrotado me encamine al puente donde siempre nos encontrábamos en aquellos tiempos cuando éramos el equipo siete, me recargue en una de las barandas, el agua corría limpia y a través de ella podía ver mi reflejo, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan difícil encontrarle un buen regalo a alguien? Habían tantas cosas que podían ser dadas, pero sentía que ninguna era lo suficientemente buena.

Me levante algo molesto de la baranda dispuesto a irme derrotado a mi casa, pero el sonido de las hojas de los arbustos llamo mi atención, me detuve deductivo, pero nada se oyó, sin darle importancia me dispuse a irme, pero nuevamente el sonido de los arbusto llamo mi atención, pero en esta ocasión fue acompañado por un pequeño quejido. De un salto llegue junto al origen del ruido, con cuidado removí las hojas esperando a que algo me atacará, pero allí simplemente había un pequeño cachorro muy mal herido, se podía ver que apenas respiraba, parpadee inseguro, sin saber porque algo en mi me llamó a cogerlo y llevarlo a mi casa, era un ser como yo, herido por las consecuencias del destino.

Fue la primera vez que pase en vela la noche preocupado de otro ser vivo, le cuide y le atendí lo mejor que pude, hubiera sido más cuerdo que le llevara a un veterinario, pero quería curarle yo, quería sentir que podía hacer otras cosas aparte de repartir dolor.

Cuando eran cerca de la 5 de la mañana el cachorro despertó, sus ojos eran del mismo color de los míos, pero su pelaje era castaño tan claro que pareciera que tuviera ondas doradas, acerque mi mano despacio, para demostrarle que no quería hacerle daño, y para mi sorpresa lo entendió ya que con dificultad lamio mis dedos, en un mudo gesto que pude interpretar como agradecimiento. Sin saber cómo me quede dormido junto a aquel cachorro.

_- sabes, hay veces en las que puedes ser muy tierno – _una voz llegó entre mis sueños, era tan cálida que sentía que me arrullaba – _me pregunto… ¿con qué estarás soñando?… - _una cálida caricia fue depositada en mi mejilla, quería saber quién era la persona que estaba ahí, la que me mimaba mientras dormía, pero mi cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar, solo disfrutaba de lo que hace mucho tiempo no experimentaba, la cálida caricia de otra persona, una caricia sin malicia.

- _al parecer haz cautivado su corazón… - _al parecer le hablaba al cachorro que descansaba junto a mí.

- guau – el débil ladrido me alentó a despertar poco a poco.

- _lo sé, pero por ahora será mejor que los dos descansen… pequeño Tora – _no, se iba, no quería que se fuera, abrí los ojos por fin, y me tuve que acostumbrar la vista porque algunos rayos de sol entraban ya por mi ventana, pero cuando por fin pude ver, me pude percatar que aquella persona ya no estaba y por alguna razón sentí un gran frío en mi corazón.

- guauuu… - mi vista se posó en el lugar de donde provenía aquel ruido y vi con satisfacción que el cachorro estaba de pie y que movía su cola, al parecer contento.

- ambos sabemos quien fue ¿no? – él solo se acercó a mí para recibir una caricia que no le negué - ¿Tora?... supongo que es un buen nombre para ti –

Los días siguieron como de costumbre, Tora había mejorado rápidamente, por suerte ninguna secuela había quedado y ahora se encargaba de destrozar y crear un gran desastre en mi casa, había encontrado interesante morder el porta retrato que contenía la fotografía del equipo siete, al principio me molesto, pero después me calme, la única perdida había sido el marco el cual podía ser cambiado y el sector donde aparecía Sakura, y como dije antes la mayor pérdida había sido el portarretrato.

Las cosas con el dobe eran como siempre, nada había cambiado, nada demostraba lo que hace poco había descubierto y supongo que era mejor así. Sin embargo el día de navidad estaba próximo y yo aún no había encontrado el regalo perfecto.

Hoy era 24 de diciembre y al parecer no encontraré lo que busco, han decidido reunirse todos a las 12 de la noche en mi casa, repito, han decidido, porque yo nunca lo sugerí, ni siquiera abrí la boca, la sonrisa del dobe me lo impidió.

Suspiro algo cansado, supuestamente en media hora llegaran Ino y Sakura a ayudarme a tener todo en orden, si no fuera porque no quiero que algo desaparezca de mi casa – no mal entienda no digo que me robaran, pero puede que alguna de mis prendas desparezca para ser vendida o en su defecto para el altar de alguna de ellas – hace rato que hubiera desaparecido de ahí. Tora sigue revoloteando por el lugar, pareciera que se ha adaptado a mi ritmo de vida, sin querer se podría decir que conseguí a un buen compañero de piso.

Mientras guardaba algunas cosas en el ático me percate que Tora había subido a husmear, no le tome importancia, seguí acomodando algunas cajas, hasta que el ladrido de mi amigo se dejó oír por el lugar, me voltee a ver qué sucedía y no pude evitar reírme, Tora le ladraba a un pequeño peluche en forma de oso, era de color azul, lo miré con detenimiento, ese peluche me lo había regalado mi madre cuando era pequeño, se vía en excelente estado, lo tomé por inercia, y sonreí, puede que mi madre sin querer me haya dado el regalo perfecto, hay veces que cosas que son importantes para ti pueden convertirse en las importantes para otras personas.

La hora acordada llego y ambas mujeres fueron demasiado puntuales para mi gusto, y al parecer a Tora no le agradaron porque apenas las vio entrar les ladro y les mostro los dientes, ambas se sorprendieron del hecho que tuviera unas mascota, no me importaba lo que pensaran.

Había pasado media hora y Tora no se había movido de mi lado, vigilando que esas dos no se me acercaran, su actitud me causo mucho risa – cosa que no demostré – y al aparecer tanto la rubia como la pelirosa no estaban muy contentas por ese hecho. Pero en eso unos leves golpes se oyeron, y para mi sorpresa Tora se acercó feliz a la puerta, moviendo la cola, impaciente de ver al a persona que estaba al otro lado, me dirigí a paso tranquilo a la entrada, apenas abrí Tora se lanzo hacia fuera impaciente.

- hey, pequeño – su voz llenó la estancia, le miré impávido, pero mi corazón por alguna razón no dejaba de golpear mi pecho.

- Usurotonkashi – salió de mis labios. Levanto la vista enojado, sus mejillas se habían inflado mostrando el puchero que estaba haciendo.

- Sasuke-teme y yo que veía a ayudarte – dijo con enojo mal fingido, se irguió con Tora en sus brazos quien no dejaba de moverse, entre sus tantos movimientos consiguió llegar al rostro de Naruto y lamerle la mejilla

- jejejeje – rio, en mi rostro no pudo evitarse el gesto de una sonrisa.

- pasa dobe, que ya veo que ese enano te comerá –

- cállate Sasuke teme – decía al tiempo que entraba – es un lindo cachorro –

- mh – no dije nada, ¿que podía decirle? ¿Gracias? Eso le correspondería a la madre de ese granuja.

- ¿cómo se llama? –

- Tora – vi como sus ojos se habrían impresionados, su vista nerviosa se poso en mi, sí, ya lo sabía, sabía que esa voz y esos mimos eran de él, por eso estaba tan decidido a regalarle algo especial.

- es un lindo nombre – dijo al tiempo que desviaba la vista.

- puede… - me adentré, mi casa estaba ya casi lista para el manicomio que se montaría, sólo esperaba que Tora pudiera morder a muchas personas.

La velada no fue tan mala, muchos de los recién llegados les sorprendieron cuando vieron a Tora, pero nadie dijo nada y no les correspondía, este se paseo todo el tiempo entre el dobe y yo, y de vez en cuando jugaba un rato con el perro de Kiba, pero al parecer se sentía un poco intimidado y es razonable, Akamaru era tres veces más grande que Tora.

Decir que pase toda la fiesta compartiendo sería mentir, apenas dejaron de vigilarme a ver si compartía me aleje del lugar, como siempre Tora al ver que me movía me siguió, al parecer para protegerme de las locas, ambos nos fuimos al patio y nos sentamos en el corredor a contemplar las estrellas, era demasiado boche para mi gusto.

- ¿Qué sucede Sasuke Teme? Mucha diversión para tu vida – la voz divertida de Naruto inundo el lugar, sin embargo no me voltee a mirarlo.

- puede… -

- sabes teme, hay muchas más palabras – y como si nada se sentó junto a mí, y al contrario de molestarme me agrado, el dobe era el único que se comportaba como si fuera alguien normal.

- … -

- ¿Sucede algo Sasuke? Estas más callado de lo normal –

- sólo pensaba Usurotonkashi, a diferencia tuya yo si puedo pensar con la boca cerrada –

- hay veces en las que puedes ser insoportable –

- nómbrame una en la que no lo haya sido – el dobe me miró impresionado, supongo que apostaba que le llevaría la contra.

- el otro día cuando me fuiste a buscar para comer ramen, aquella vez cuando me ayudaste a cargar algunas cosas, el día en que le dijiste a Sai que le buscaban un sequio de locas y que si apreciaba su existencia que huyera… no eres malo Sasuke, eso es del pasado – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Naruto… -

- ¿mm? – le miré con calma, estaba a mi lado y a pesar de lo mucho que había crecido este seguía siendo más bajo que yo.

- no encontré un regalo para darte… - dije serio, éste me miró extrañado, pero luego sonrío.

- si me invitas ramen por una semana no me enojaría –

- no hablo de eso dobe – ahora si me miró sin entender.

- que… -

- cuando uno quiere declararse debe dar un regalo que sea especial – le interrumpí, sonreí de costado al ver su cara de sorpresa y como un sutil sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

- ¿… que? –

- por eso eres un dobe… - me acerque más a él, coloque una de mis manos en su mejillas, y le acerque a mí, Naruto no se movió, sólo me miraba y eso le aliento a continuar – por alguna retorcida razón, eres demasiado especial como para darte algo común… - me acerque a tal punto que nuestras respiraciones se mesclaban – y sin embargo lo único que quiero es darte todo… - y le bese, en el preciso momento en que los fuego artificiales iluminaban la noche, sentí como una de sus manos se posaba en mi mejilla y comprendí que era totalmente correspondido.

- gua-gua – el ladrido Tora interrumpió el momento, pero más que nada fue para avisarnos que alguien se acercaba.

- estaré esperando tu respuesta – dije al tiempo que me ponía de pie y entraba al lugar, pase de largo Sakura quien era la que se había acercado, a pesar de que sabía cuál sería la respuesta, sentía mi corazón latir a mil y los nervios quemando mi cuerpo.

Pero no hizo falta mucho para saber qué sucedería, en medio del gentío sentí como una mano me detenía, me voltee a ver, y la figura de Naruto quedo frente a mí, me miraba decido al tiempo que sus mejillas adquirían un leve tono carmesí, sus ojos, aquellos que siempre me han hechizado, me daban a entender de que fuera lo que fuera que iba decirme era una completa verdad. Abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salía de ella, pero luego sonrió y sorprendiéndome se acercó a mí y me besó, frente a todos, sin temor me dijo con ese mudo gesto la respuesta más importante de mi vida.

- como siempre… te adelantas a mi… yo me iba a declarar en año nuevo – dijo divertido, ignorando todas las miradas impresionadas que habían sobre nosotros.

- ya ves, siempre estoy un paso por delante de ti – y sin esperar le volví a besar, inundándome de aquel sabor que me había cautivado, de aquella calidez que me embriagaba, y no pude evitar sonreír cuando un comentario llegó a mis oídos.

- ¿vez Shizune? Te dije que ésa hojas le ayudarían –

- Tsunade-sama – dijo cansada.

¿La chica ideal? No existe, en ningún lugar, ni tampoco existe el chico ideal, pero si existe aquella persona que es perfecta para ti, especial en todo sentido y que con la simple sonrisa de esa persona todas las penas y amarguras que te acompañaban se alejan.

Aquel Oso me hizo entender que no era la calidad del regalo lo importante, sino la intensión de este, Tora lo descubrió, y se lo agradeceré siempre.

Yo soy feliz, solo falta que tú lo seas, espero que sea así y nunca temas expresar lo que sientes…

- Feliz Navidad Dobe –

- Feliz Navidad Teme –

_**Fin.

* * *

**_

¿Y qué les paresió? Ojála y no me vayan a dejar bombas ni nada por el estilo xD

Bueno, un gusto, nos vemos, que pasen una feliz navidad y un prospero años nuevo, pasenla bien y prometo traer lo más pronto posible la continuacion de mi otra historia.

Bye bye!!


End file.
